Syringes and other medical devices having a luer fitting or connection are often assembled with needle hubs or luer fittings. Two common mechanisms used to connect the needle hubs to the syringes include the “luer lock” and “luer slip” mechanisms.
The luer lock mechanism generally includes a male conical fitting in co-axial relation with an internally threaded collar. A cooperating needle hubs or female luer lock fittings have external lugs for engaging the internally threaded collar of the male conical fitting, upon application of a twisting force or torque force to the needle hub. To complete attachment of the needle hub to the syringe, the twisting force must be continued until the external lugs can no longer be threaded into the internally treaded collar of the male conical fitting. To detach the needle hub from the syringe, a twisting force in the opposite direction must be applied to the needle hub. It has been observed that the male conical tip can break off during application of this twisting force and is lodged in the needle hub, rendering both the needle hub and syringe useless.
The luer slip fitting includes a male conical fitting in coaxial without a collar. Cooperating needle hubs or female luer slip fittings have an internal surface which slides over the external surface of the male conical fitting. The needle hub is attached to the male conical fitting in a friction fit relationship. To attach of the needle hub to the male conical fitting, the user must apply enough force with sliding the needle hub to create a fluid tight relationship between the needle hub and male conical fitting. Failure to securely connect the needle hub and medical device can result in “pop offs,” where the unsecured needle hub detaches from the male conical fitting during use.
A syringe with a connection mechanism for connecting a needle hub to the syringe in a “snap-fit” relationship, as defined herein, presents a viable solution to these issues. It would be desirable to provide an alternate mechanism for connecting the needle hub to a syringe or medical device which provides ease of connection with sensory and/or tactile feedback. Further, specific mechanisms which also provide ease of disconnection would also be desirable.